Aspects of the present invention relate in general to computer processing and, more specifically, to the automation of tasks within computer systems.
To facilitate the increasing automation of tasks within computer systems, servers frequently have autonomous processes for connecting to internal and external computer resources. Simultaneously, increased security risks require additional control and safeguards against misuse of an organization's computer resources. In many instances, the most flexible method of implementing security policies and other procedures within an organization is to tailor the policies to the unique needs and characteristics of that organization. It is often desirable for these organization-specific policies to be implemented within the autonomous processes for establishing connections between computer resources. The implementation of these organization-specific policies often requires extensive time and an intimate knowledge of the components that interact within the computer system. In some cases, multiple elements within the computer system must be modified to implement the desired security procedures. Thus, there is a need for a flexible method through which organization-specific policies relating to autonomous connections between computer resources can be implemented independently of other components.